


vampires will never hurt you

by joyluvr



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Kunten, M/M, Vampires, ha!!! gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyluvr/pseuds/joyluvr
Summary: this is the night where qian kun will kiss a living dead boy, a mysterious vampire named ten soon captivates him.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	vampires will never hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in a rush, i'm sorry for any mistakes! just wanted to write something because i love kunten so much! comments and kudos are appreciated <3

vampires will never hurt you

the small sleepy town of soigne, oregon has been awoken by chaos. the disturbing yet obscure news that has been reported in the newspapers, was that a 20-year old girl has been found dead inside a mausoleum in the town’s cemetery. according to the report, the girl was identified as yeeun jang— a university of oregon student. her cadaver was found shriveled and dried up as if all the blood has been drained from every vein and crevice of her small body. what once was a beautiful and youthful face has now been left sickly pale, her eyes bloodshot open and mouth agape. the person who found her body was traumatized by the ghastly appearance of the cadaver. but the most notable and peculiar thing on her body were the bite marks on her neck.

this single news report has set the town ablaze and rumors spread around like sickness. the most significant rumor was that a group of vampires have moved in town. this caused panic and fear to settle into the minds of the residents of soigne. but how does one identify a vampire? for qian kun who has been invested in the undead for a long time, he finds this task rather easy.

it is october and early into the night when kun goes through the crimson velvet portiere that leads to the main bar of “the lazarus pit”. as you enter the cramped bar, the first thing you’ll notice is the décor of the place. the walls were black with red accents, there were portrait paintings and dim lights adorning the room as well as very soft velour lined sofas situated in the booths. it was a mixture of the victorian style and goth, trying very hard to please the influx of black lipstick wearing and bauhaus listening type of customers, as if telling you **this is a regular spooky bar, you can’t find vampires here but you can relax with your newfound goth friends**. that wasn’t entirely a lie but kun knew better than most. the lazarus pit was like a hive infested by normal human beings looking for cheap thrills and blood sucking parasites looking to fulfill their needs. some humans knew about this and offered their bodies to the vamps in exchange for short lived ecstasy while some stayed blissfully unaware and just enjoyed the drinks. kun situated himself in a seat in front of the bar, his body was clad with a black long sleeved top and leather pants with chains hanging off of it. as his eyes scan the area, he fixed his dark blue hair and tried his best to look sultry yet approachable. tonight was the night were he would kiss a living dead boy.

kun gazed across the room looking for the undead. how does he identify a vampire? well it had nothing to do with who dresses up in all black or wears a crucifix around their necks. you’d be surprised to know that some vampires are actually preppy— and wears normal clothes, and most of the vampires wear crucifixes ironically, it’s some sort of inside joke between them. what alerts you that someone is a vampire is by the way they stare off into the distance, their bleak cold eyes that turns red once their carnal desires have been woken. there is also their pale skin and their absence of a reflection in mirrors. one, two and three— only three vampires were there amongst the humans since it was still early into the night. kun had hooked up with one of them before, it was with a woman. that was the first time he had kissed a living dead girl and it wasn’t that bad if you pushed aside the fact that she tasted like stale bread. but after their sinful act, he had found himself rather unsatisfied.

the bartender breaks his trance as he asks for his order. **how cute, the bartender was human** , kun wonders how long he’ll last in this place. “i’ll have a devil’s margarita please” he replies. he looks back and once again scans the room that had finally filled up even more, they were now dancing against each other. the scent of blood and sweat lingered in the air as edm music blasted over the speakers. kun’s heart beats faster as he laid his eyes on the new boy that has just arrived. 

the new boy stepped into the scene with outmost confidence, he examined the room with an arrogant gaze, his friends followed in suit. kun couldn’t take his eyes off of him, he was bewitching. he had the most alluring (albeit dead) eyes, slightly rosy cheeks and a sharp nose that suited his pale face perfectly. and his lips, oh his lips, plump and cherry red, so kissable. if it wasn’t for his eyes, kun would have thought he was a living human being. he had a face straight out of a magazine, those types of attractive men who you were sure weren’t real because their beauty is beyond this dimension. his perfectly styled brown hair looked perfect on him and he wore leather pants and a black blazer with nothing underneath, showing off the upper half of his body.  
“here you go” the bartender slips kun’s drink over the counter. he turns to him and mutters a “thank you” before handing him a 5 dollar bill and looks back at the crowd. as he takes a sip of the sweet yet alcoholic drink, he locks eyes with the new boy who smirked while looking back at him intently with his playful eyes. that was it, kun was intrigued with this mysterious person. he was sure this was the first time he had ever seen someone so beautiful. he watches across the room as the vampire and his friends walk towards the center of the bar, taking over the dancefloor.

the vampire starts to dance, commanding the room with his expressions and graceful moves. the entire room stood still as they observed the artistry happening before them. a sly smirk appears on the face of the vampire, he knew kun was watching, he definitely knew. and with that he sways to the music in an even more sensual manner, intricate and captivating. once the music starts to fade, signaling the start of a new song, the vampire’s friends and spectators start to crowd the dancefloor again. the mysterious vampire exchanges a glance with kun, and signals towards the back door. kun understood what this meant, he gulped down his drink and followed. 

kun opened the heavy door that led to the dimly lit back alley, there he finds the mysterious vampire leaning against the wall. they stare at each other for a few moments. the moonlight shone on the vampire’s face, defining his attractive features. he was slightly smaller than kun, but for some reason, his presence is more dominating than kun likes. 

“i see the way you look at me” the vampire says, chuckling. kun raises an eyebrow at him, “and in what way is that?” he replies slightly annoyed.

“in a way like you want to kiss me” the vampire declares, smirking at kun.

“maybe i do” kun replies, his voice firm. **this’ll teach you who’s in charge** , he thought.  
“well then, i’m ten” the vampire says. 

“i’m kun” he says as he moved closer to him, he leaned his head towards ten, their lips mere centimeters apart, almost touching but not quite.

“it’s nice to meet you kun, can you kiss me now?” and with that kun closes the distance between them. eyes closed, their mouths moved in unison, ten’s right hand cups kun’s cheek as he kissed him passionately. ten's lips were warm and soft like the glow of the sun during sunrise and kun couldn't get enough of it. his teeth tugged at kun’s lips as he moans softly into the kiss. **this kiss was something else** , kun thought to himself. it was electrifying and intoxicating, and ten didn’t taste like stale bread. ten tasted like strawberries and liquor, a perfect match. 

after a few moments, they pulled apart. their faces flushed, gasping for air. kun laughed as he looked at ten’s red face. the smaller boy gazed up at him lovingly.

“i’ve never seen a vampire with such a red face before” kun says. ten laughs as well, “be careful, next time i might bite you” he replies then winks.

“oh i’d love it if you do”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
